


Dogfight

by BaredWolf



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, F/M, Making Out, Making Up, Rough Sex, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaredWolf/pseuds/BaredWolf
Summary: Kara isn't even sure what they're arguing about this time.





	

They're fighting again and Kara isn't even sure what it's about. She feels the heat rising in her blood, anger and something more which she tries not to name, and she shouts back at Lee. They're stalking down a corridor, her following him, dogged on the argument and she doesn't even know where they're headed.

"Look, Starbuck," Lee says, snapping as he turns to face her, "it was the right call. Gods, it was the call you would have made!"

"Yeah, but I didn't," she snapped back. "I didn't make that call, Lee, and you know why?"

"Tell me, Kara," he says, turning and opening the bulkhead and she realizes that they're in front of the officers quarters. She follows him through the hatch, feeling as though there might be steam rising off of her skin she's so angry.

"Because it wasn't our call to make!" She shouts at Lee's back. He's turned away from her, arms crossed. A pair of bodies brush past her, she's not even sure who, and she hears the hatch open and clang shut behind them. Lee whirls towards her, then, crowding into her space.

"Who's the CAG, Kara?" Lee asks, his voice suddenly soft after all the yelling. "What are you really angry about?" he asks, in that same soft tone, and something inside her chest snarls at the tenderness.

"Bite me, Apollo," she says, hurling his call sign like it's an insult, but Lee just quirks a knowing look at her and she swallows. Her back is against a locker, and he's close enough that she can feel the heat radiating off of his body.

"Is that what you want?" he asks, and his voice is low and dangerous and the snarling animal in her chest unfurls and basks in the heat his words bring to her body.

"No," she says quietly, as her eyes flick to his lips as he licks them.

"What do you want, Kara?" he asks, moving closer, breathing the words against her neck. His nose brushes up along her ear and she feels her heart pounding, the adrenaline rush as powerful as any dogfight in her bird, her hands fisting the material of his flight suit to keep her oriented in reality. He pulls back to meet her eyes again, and she tugs, bringing their lips crashing together. This. This is what she wants, the fire in her blood that Lee kindles so easily, flame under her skin and she doesn't even care about being angry because she's burning.

Lee makes a quiet sound against her mouth, not quite a whimper, as he slides one hand up to fist in her hair and the other down to cup her ass and pull her hips flush against his. She hears herself whine a little as his hardness presses against her, not quite where she wants it, and she shoves at his chest, trying to get to the zipper on his flight suit. And Lee takes the hint, taking half a step back and stripping out of the suit. Kara watches him, eyes lingering on the way the muscles of his shoulders move under his skin as he unlaced his boots, kicking off her own and yanking her tanks over her head. And then Lee is back, the hot skin of his bare chest pressed against her own, cold metal on her back, and she digs her fingers into his shoulders as he scoops her up, wrapping her legs around his hips and pressing her against the locker, grinding himself against her as they kiss. His fingers press roughly against her skin, the same roughness she shows him, grappling for purchase as they writhe against one another.  
"Frak," she curses as his erection lines up with her slit, the pressure finally right where she wants it. She throws her head back, letting it collide hard with metal, and Lee bites at her neck. And then he's moving her away from the locker and she's clinging to his shoulders before they tumble roughly onto her rack. Lee has this impish look on his face as he slides down her body, biting at her hip before hooking her knees over his shoulders, and frak yes. He dives in without hesitation, licking at her through the cotton of her panties as she twists her fingers in his hair.

With impatient hunger, he yanks her panties down her hips and things get messy for a moment as they have to maneuver at least one of her legs out of them in the tight confines of the bunk but then she's free and he's right back at it, firm licks and suckles making her legs shake. It's aggressive and almost too rough and before she knows it she's gasping his name as the world erupts in sparks and an explosion of pleasure rips through her body.

He kisses her stomach, bites softly at her breasts as she comes down from the high, and when her eyes meet his she sees the fire in them, the same fire she feels in her own blood.

"Lee," she says again, that clawing animal in her chest not yet sated, as she pulls him into a kiss. He comes willingly, hands sliding under her shoulders to press their bodies flush and oh, there, the hard heat of his length sliding through the slick mess he had made of her.

Deftly, she hooks a leg behind his and flips them over. It's worth the way she has to hunch over a bit just to see the momentary look of shock on his face. Kara rolls her hips to feel the way he slides against her, the heat of him sliding against her clit making her feel drunk with pleasure.

She reaches down between her legs and now it's Lee's turn to curse. His hands grip her hips tightly as she guides him inside her. He surges up to kiss her again, and they're moving in time, his thrusts urgent and demanding even as she breaks the kiss and leans a forearm across his chest to keep him pinned to the bunk. His grip on her hips is unyielding as she rides him, pleasure building again and she closes her eyes against the way Lee is looking at her now, something soft behind the fire that she can't quite comprehend. She focuses on the sound of his ragged breathing, the exhales that aren't quite noises, and reaches between her legs again to rub at her clit.

"Yeah, frak, Kara," Lee groans out, "come for me," and she hates herself for it but she wants to, for him, and a little whine escapes her throat as her fingers move faster.

"Lee," she gasps, feeling the heat in her belly bloom and spread as her orgasm sweeps through her, feels the way his grip on her tightens as he pounds roughly up into her, feels the goose flesh erupt across his skin as he begins to pulse inside her, chasing her orgasm with his own.

She collapses against him, the animal behind her ribs retreating, sated, to lick at the new wounds she had inflicted. Lee holds her close, stroking his fingers through her hair, and whispers her name reverently as she tries not to cry.


End file.
